My Pathetic Love Story
by FlyingMonkeyXIII
Summary: Aqua has always been easy on the eyes, but never on the heart. Can the challenges that arise tear Aqua and Terra apart or make them stronger? Follow, what Terra calls his pathetic love story, their relationship from begining to end. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

x.x.x.

Terra fell in love with her at first glance. But from the word go, he knew he would never have a chance with her. Aqua probably didn't even know who he was, or if he even existed. She was beautiful, smart, and was the captain of the swim team. She was amazing, and unfortunately she already had a boyfriend. Not to mention Terra was a year younger than her, which only lessened his chances tenfold.

By some divine prank he became the best of friends with her younger brother Ventus. It was pathetic but he had taken any chance he could to see her when he visited his friend. It wasn't before long that Ven noticed his friends liking towards Aqua.

Over time, Aqua and Terra became acquainted. And not much later, became great friends. But Terra knew that she never thought of him as anything more than that.

Ven then proceeded to tell Terra, that Zack, even if he looked all nice at school. He was never good to Aqua, and that all they did was fight. Occasionally when Terra would be visiting at Ven's house, Aqua would come home crying.

It killed Terra to see her like that, then to see them the next day at school making it seem as if everything was a okay, even though it wasn't. That's when bruises started appearing on her body. Terra tried to talk to her about it, but she just got quiet and refused to speak on the matter.

One day, Aqua and Zack got into a fight at school. Ven and Terra were watching from a distance, still not too pleased at how Zack is to her. Zack then raised a hand and slapped Aqua across the face. She was going to return one to him, but Terra got to him first. The end result was Zack needing stitches and his nose was badly broken, but Zack would never touch Aqua again.

That summer, Terra had finally kissed Aqua. She denied any feelings she had towards him. But her beet red face said otherwise. And thankfully he didn't walk away with any injuries as he had previously expected.

On many occasions he asked her out, but every time she would politely decline, but that didn't change their friendship whatsoever. They kept being the best of friends, with Ven as the self-proclaimed third wheel, even though they weren't together. Yet.

The day before summer vacation ended and Aqua's last year began, Terra took her to the clock tower in Twilight Town. They ate sea-salt ice cream and just talked like they usually do, but this talk had turned into an argument. Aqua was about to go home, when Terra asked her out again. He expected the usual answer. But miraculously, she had finally said yes.

Terra couldn't have been happier that year. Even thought it went by fast, he savoured every moment he had with her. It was like a dream come true, but just as things seemed perfect. Aqua graduated. She wanted to study abroad and she only came back every four or five months for only a few days at a time.

She finished her first year to come back in time to see Terra and Ven graduate. But when she did come back she seemed sort of different. Not long after their graduation, Aqua packed up and left. She had only been home for a couple days and was leaving again. But this time she didn't plan on coming back.

As she was jumping on the train, Terra spotted her. In confusion he asked her what was the meaning of all of this. She told him that he wouldn't understand and gave him one last kiss goodbye before the train left the station.

And that is how his pathetic love story began...

x.x.x.

**A/N: **

**First off, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that isn't mine that I mention in this story. However I do own this story, it belongs to me and no one else.**

**I plan on writing multiple chapters for this story, and along the way I hope you all read and review like your life depends on it. I really appreciate your thoughts and constructive criticism is always welcomed. However I do not appreciate rude comments. And just like my friend Thumper used to say: (Well I think it was his mom, but does it really matter?) "If you ain't got nothin' nice to say, don't say it at all."**

**So I will try my best to update every two to three days, maybe less. But I can't guarantee anything because even if it is summer vacation I am still very busy with work and sports. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

x.x.x.

"Ven, tell me where she is." Terra said sternly to his best friend. He was trying to keep his composure, but it was slipping. Only hours ago Aqua left him, for good this time. She didn't tell him where she was going. But he was going to find her and demand an answer.

"Okay calm down. Things have happened for a reason, why can't you just accept it?" Ven replied in a much calmer tone than Terra. He could tell Terra was upset, but now he was being rash.

"Ven. I'm not going to ask again. Where. Is. She." He snarled back at the now frightened blonde. Terra grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Ven closer so now they were in each other's faces.

"Whoa, like seriously Terra. If you don't calm down now, I am going to kick you out of my house, and I won't tell you anything." Terra's grip loosened on Ven's shirt and they both sat down in the kitchen. An awkward silence was lingering in the air between them. Sitting in this kitchen brought back past memories of he and Aqua making dinner because they were too lazy to go out to a restaurant flashed through his mind. He felt his eyes starting to burn, but he quickly gained his composure back as Ven started talking.

"You're only going to find more heartbreak if you follow her." It was all Ventus said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You're the only one she really talks to. She doesn't confide anything in me anymore. Now tell me what is happeni-" That was all Terra managed to say before Eraqus walked through the front door talking angrily to someone on the phone. The two boys became quiet, both wanting to hear the conversation.

"Aqua, I want you on the next train home. Tonight." Eraqus snarled into the phone. As soon as Terra heard her name, he recoiled as if someone had punched him in the stomach. "No, don't you dare say that..." He started saying but then his tone became much softer. "Please don't, don't leave us like your mother did..." It sounded as if he was trying to plead with her to come back.

After hearing what his father said, Ven simply put his hands in his lap and put his head down. The subject regarding their mother was practically untouchable. Terra only once got Aqua to talk about her mother, but when she did she was very guarded about it. And all Aqua told him, was that she had left after Ventus' birth and they never saw her again after that.

Terra knew it was his time to leave. Aqua's actions had shocked them all, but he knew it wasn't his place to say anything regarding her anymore. All he was to this family now, was a friend to Ven. Nothing more.

He walked home to his uncles Ansem's apartment, which he has been staying for four years now. The reason he moved to Twilight Town was to get away from all the family drama back home in Traverse Town. Sadly enough, The University of Traverse Town was the only one to accept him. So he would have to pack his bags soon and go back to all the drama.

Aqua had promised that they would all go to UTT once Terra and Ven had graduated, but Terra guessed that all of it went out the window as soon as she stepped on that train and said goodbye.

"Hey kid! How was your day?" Ansem said in a much more enthusiastic voice than usual, when Terra walked through the front door.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied flat out walking towards his room, closing the door loudly behind him.

Terra had locked himself in his room for the rest of the night, not even exchanging a single word to his very confused uncle. All he could think about was Aqua. The day before she left to come home, she had called him. She sounded so excited and she couldn't wait to see her family, especially Terra. She showered him in a chorus of 'I miss you's' and 'I love you's' before finally hanging up twenty minutes after attempting to say goodbye. He would have never guessed their next goodbye would have been so heartbreaking. But why would she leave so suddenly? Nothing made sense to him.

He looked over at his alarm clock to find that it was now 1:53 and he couldn't keep his mind off of her. It was over, finished. But there was nothing left for him here, so he might as well go back home. Because anywhere is better than here, which this town will only plague him with memories that were no longer welcome.

"Where were you heading off to? Ah never mind. That doesn't matter right now; there is someone on the phone for you." Ansem said holding the phone out to Terra. Thinking and hoping it was Aqua, he snatched the phone and eagerly answered it.

"Terra?" A deep familiar voice, and said voice was the last one he wanted to hear.

"Hey dad," He tried to keep his cool. The last time he talked to his father Xehanort, was when they got into a fight, which resulted in Terra coming to live with his uncle Ansem. "What's up?" He said in a voice that was lost of all the previous enthusiasm that was all in hope of Aqua being on the other line.

"Your brother is sick; I need you to come home immediately." Xehanort was to the point and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Terra could honestly care less about his older brother; Vanitas was always the 'perfect' child. Terra was from a different father altogether when their mother decided to cheat on Xehanort. So in the eyes of his family he was a disgrace. But he had never known who his father really was, so in that absence he had to call Xehanort 'father' in front of other family members so that the 'dirty little secret' Terra was wouldn't get out.

"Okay, I was heading back home anyways." Terra replied in a monotone voice. "What's so wrong with Vanitas that you want me back home so badly?"

"I will tell you the details when you arrive." He said sternly before hanging up the phone. Aghast as his father's rudeness, after all that was the first time they've spoken in four years it could have been worse but that was just rude.

"So what's up with them?" Ansem said; he never had a strong liking towards his younger brother Xehanort. So he welcomed Terra with open arms. Ansem was the only one that Terra considered family other than his mother, who sadly died from cancer ten years ago.

"Vanitas is sick, Xehanort won't tell me anything until I'm home." Terra said almost amused. Xehanort must be furious that his 'perfect' son is sick, and he must be really sick since Xehanort wanted him back at home immediately.

Ansem saw Terra off, he was finally heading home.

x.x.x.

Five days earlier...

x.x.x.

Aqua was sitting impatiently at the train station; she has Terra's overdue birthday present in hand while waiting for her train to come. She hadn't seen her family in months and she had missed Terra so badly over the course of these long gruelling months. She had only been able to talk to him over the phone whenever she could spare. She was living on her own and trying to manage school, homework, and work all at once was very hard. She hardly had any time for herself anymore.

Things would change starting next year, Terra Ven and she would all be going to UTT and everything would be perfect. She had her whole life planned, and she hoped those two would always be a part of it.

She was holding a letter that Terra had sent her a week ago. She ran her fingers over his chicken scratch writing, which over the years she managed to learn how to read. He told her about how school was going, how much he missed her, and how he wanted to go visit her.

A breeze blew by her and the letter was lifted from her hand, she quickly ran after it and thankfully it landed only meters ahead of her. She bent down to pick it up and when she stood back up, she came face-to-face with a woman her height. Aqua felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized who this familiar stranger was.

"Mom?" She sobbed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

x.x.x.

Terra watched the train leave the outskirts of his home of four years. It was probably the only place he could truly call home. And what made it home, was her. And now that she was gone. What was the point in staying there anymore?

He was almost glad he was leaving, because everything about Twilight Town reminded him of her. They went everywhere together whenever they could; they were a match made in heaven so he thought. But destiny had a different plan for them apparently.

He let his mind wander as he dozed off for the duration of the train ride. His quiet slumber was disturbed when the train came to an abrupt halt.

"_Traverse Town." _A female voice said over the intercom in a monotone voice.

Terra picked up his belongings and exited the train. He walked around aimlessly until he found what or who he was looking for. Xehanort was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper as if he didn't have a care in the world. Xehanort didn't life his head in the slightest, he just kept reading unaware of Terra's presence. Terra considered jumping back on the train and going anywhere but here, but then Xehanort looked up and saw his son.

"Terra... welcome back." Xehanort managed to say after a minute of silent stares between the two.

"Uh, thanks." Terra didn't know what else to say, after all this was the first time they had spoken face to face in four years. "So where is Vanitas?" He asked, even though he didn't care for his brother. He was so heartless that he wouldn't be concerned for him.

The train ride between Twilight Town and Traverse Town was 10 hours and he was dead tired. And the first thing he planned on doing was going to sleep after he got settled in. It was odd to think that this was home, but seeing his father didn't bring any welcoming presence of home.

"He is at home, and that's where I'll tell you everything." Xehanort said as he led the way to the parking lot and to the car. The ride from the train station was quiet and it felt so nostalgic seeing everything after four years. How buildings have changed, new ones put in. As familiar as it seemed, this place was a stranger to him.

They must have moved while he was gone, because Xehanort drove past the street to get to their house. That is, the house Terra used to live with them in. Going further down the street he realized that they were getting closer to UTT, Xehanort must have moved closer to be more convenient for Vanitas.

"Your room is upstairs, turn left. And it's the second one on the right." Xehanort said as he pulled into the driveway. Without a word Terra exited the car, and once inside the house he followed his father's direction not even bothering to look for his brother. All he wanted to do was unpack and unwind. It had been a troublesome couple days for him and he needed rest.

His room was bland in colour. Beige walls and dark blue covers for the bed. It was obvious that they didn't put much time and effort into his room. He took off his leather jacket and he saw something out of the corner of his eye fall from the jacket pocket. It landed on the floor, and from his angle it just looked like a worn piece of paper. He bent over to pick it up and discovered it was one of the many pictures of him and Aqua.

Terra recognized this picture immediately. This picture was taken when they were all still in high school and things were much less complicated. Aqua was smiling because she had shoved a cupcake into his face and his arm was hanging loosely around her. So that meant they were obviously dating at the time the picture was taken so Ven must have snapped a quick photo when they didn't realize it, because Aqua hated cameras for some reason. Terra couldn't get over how happy and carefree she looked compared to how sad and worn out she was only a few days ago.

He held the picture for a moment, taking in all the good times all of those moments where everything seemed perfect. That was long gone now, but would he ever get over it? She was his first love, and would probably be his last. But he wouldn't give her up that easy without a fight, if he saw her; he wouldn't let her run away again.

Terra walked to his bed and lifted the pillow; he gently placed the picture where the pillow had been. Then put the pillow back in its place before finally falling asleep.

x.x.x.

"Do you think she will come back?" Ven asked his father Eraqus.

"I hope so. But as much as she is like her mother, she is different. Maybe she just needs her time to figure out things for herself." Eraqus explained while reading the morning paper. He took a drink of his coffee before looking at Ven who was making a somewhat serious and concentrated face at his camera.

"What's with the face?" Eraqus asked. Ven looked up from the camera and showed the display screen to his father.

"I'm going through all of my pictures. And I keep finding a lot of pictures of Terra and Aqua." Ven responded before going back to the camera.

"Maybe that's because you followed them around with that camera all the time, you were a true third wheel son." Eraqus laughed to himself as he finished the remainder of his coffee.

"You know..." Ven trailed on but didn't finish what he was going to say, still flipping through his pictures.

"You know..? Finish your sentence boy." Eraqus demanded now curious about what his son was going to say.

"You know, out of all the guys Aqua has dated. I liked Terra the best." Ven finally finished.

"Maybe that's because he was your best friend Ven. But you have appoint there, I had never seen Aqua that happy ever since she had her first Twinkie."

They both laughed at the recent memory as Aqua was never one to eat sweets. Plus she tried to keep as healthy diet as possible because of being on the swim team. Then one day Ven forced her to eat a Twinkie and she was in love ever since.

"Maybe Terra is her Twinkie." Ven said flat out, both males laughed until their stomachs hurt. When the laughter faded Eraqus spoke up.

"Well maybe because she loves Twinkies so much, that she wanted to keep her distance because she didn't want to get sick of them." Eraqus was still talking about Terra, but he decided to use Twinkies as an analogy. Ven understood completely, they were men. They talk about manly things like food that will give them heart attacks in 20 years, not about a daughter or sister's love life.

"Dad, you know how sometimes you can get those Twinkies that are dry or ones that have little to no icing in the middle, but they looked absolutely perfect on the outside?"

"Yes, that's why Aqua stopped eating Twinkies all together. But how does that apply to her and Terra?" Eraqus asked, now completely lost as to what Ventus was trying to get at with this.

"Maybe the reason she stopped eating Twinkies was because she didn't trust how they would turn out after the one Twinkie that turned out bad. She doesn't know or want to believe that not all Twinkies are the same. So Zack was the bad Twinkie, but she just can't seem to trust Terra even though she told me a while ago that everything felt perfect between them. But Terra might be the Twinkie for her after all. Maybe she was afraid what happened with you and mom would happen to her and Terra. So she, hypothetically of course, cut all ties with Terra so she wouldn't get burned in the end." Ven said. He looked over at his father, who was aghast at how deep his son had gotten with this.

Ven was still scrolling through photos, and he came to one that made him snort that's how funny it seemed to him. It made Eraqus curious so he leaned over and looked at the photo. It was from this summer, and there were three people in the picture. Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus. Aqua was facing the camera, talking to Ven probably. Terra was in the background creeping up behind her with a water pistol, but his face wasn't covered in a menacing look of triumph. It was stricken with fear looking to his side where Eraqus was standing.

Eraqus however had a water gun the size of his forearm and was holding it to Terra's head. Eraqus was smiling, everything did look perfect. But why couldn't it be in the future? They could still set things right, could they?

x.x.x

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the late update! But I finally got this chapter up! My boss has me covering some other girl's shifts for the rest of the week, which leaves me with no time to write.**

**And yes this chapter was inspired because I happened to be eating a Twinkie at the time. I hope you guys get what I was trying to get at there, if not... Well it sucks to be you. So please R&R, comments are lovely!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

x.x.x

"Okay, so this family meeting starts now." Xehanort's deep voice echoed in the kitchen. After a brief greeting from Vanitas to his brother Terra, they all sat around the dining room table waiting for their father to show up and start the family meeting he announced the previous day. Terra picked at his breakfast not really wanting to hear what his father had to say. "Terra you may not know the details, but you know enough. Vanitas is sick."

"Sick with what?" Terra was lacking details, which tugged at the edge of his mind whenever he wasn't busy thinking about Aqua. He was pathetic, and yes he was well aware of it.

"Vanitas has leukemia. They have given him three years to live." Xehanort said in a remorseful tone. Terra shocked at his father's words, but as he thought about it, the signs were always there. Vanitas always had a weak immune system; he always got infections from cuts. And even bumping into something would give him a bruise that looked like he had gotten mauled by a bear. He looked over at his brother and Vanitas had is head down unwilling to make eye contact with either his father or his brother.

"Is that all for this family meeting?" Terra said impatiently standing up from his chair. All he wanted to do was sit in his room in his own self pity and reflect on what he did wrong to deserve what was happening to him.

"That's another thing I want to talk about." Xehanort said standing up along with Terra. He put a hand on his sons shoulder and forced the younger man to sit down again. "Whenever things got rough, instead of facing them you ran away. This time I am not letting you do that." Xehanort scolded Terra.

"Last time," Terra said as he stood up to stand over his father. "You told me you didn't care if I left. You actually encouraged it when I brought up the idea. I am a grown man now, so don't lecture me like a child like you should have when I left." Terra snapped back at his father, now wasn't the time for Xehanort to scold Terra as if he were a child.

Terra walked out of the kitchen storming up the stairs, his father's followed his to the bottom of the staircase before bellowing back an answer at his son.

"Family sticks together, especially during these times!" Xehanort decided to use the guilt trip on his very difficult son. Terra was furious at this tactic and stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around and looked down at his father at the bottom of the staircase.

"We have never been a family, what makes you think we can start being one now?" Terra didn't say these words with hatred nor anger or anything reflecting the rage filled atmosphere between the two. He simply said those words with an almost saddened tone.

Xehanort gave up just like Terra had, they didn't have the energy nor did they want to continue fighting like this. Even though this argument was far from over, it was done talking about for now. And thankfully both males realized this.

"Dad, I want to go back home." Terra didn't mean Traverse Town, he meant Twilight Town. Where his real family is. It was his uncle who took him in without question, his best friend Ventus, and of course the girl he was still madly in love with Aqua.

x.x.x.

Aqua's move to Destiny Islands was most likely not the greatest idea at first. But as time went by, things started to fall into place. She found a job at a local restaurant, she was going to school, and she had a great place to stay. It turns out her classmate Kairi was renting a room in her apartment, and the two clicked immediately. What made it even more spectacular was that the apartment overlooked the ocean. So every day she would wake up to see the sun rising over the clam ocean.

It was perfect. She kept in touch with her family regularly, mainly Ven though, since all her father talked to her about was that she should come back. She wanted her space and she also needed time to figure out what she wanted to do before she went back. She just wanted to see what the world was like on her own.

That time at the train station a few weeks back only upset Aqua more regarding the subject about her mother. When they ran into each other, her mother totally disregarded Aqua and left as quickly as she had appeared.

"Aqua! Wanna go to a party with me?" Kairi chimed into the apartment as she set the groceries on the counter. They shared a small apartment that wasn't very spacious but it wasn't cramped at the same time. It consisted of four rooms, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and one main area that included the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

Aqua was sitting on the couch studying for her next test when Kairi walked in the door. She got up and started to help unpack the groceries when Kairi ran into her room and pulled out a couple of clothing items and showed them all to Aqua.

"I know you aren't into this stuff, but..." Kairi started to explain, but Aqua cut her off immediately.

"I am not going to wear that." Aqua yelled in disgust when she saw the dresses. She dropped all that she was doing and put her hand in Kairi's face whenever she tried to speak any words of protest to Aqua's 'inability to be a girl' as she has stated several times since they have lived together.

A very much offended Kairi stormed back into her room and didn't come back out until she was fully dressed and ready to go out. She was wearing a pink dress, and her hair was pulled into an intricate braid at the back of her head. She gave a half smile to Aqua as she headed towards the door.

Aqua, noticing the little bit of hurt Kairi was feeling, felt bad for the other female. Many times she had wanted Aqua to go out with her, but since she was always busy with work and school she never had the time to go out with Kairi. It was the weekend, and she needed time to herself once in a while.

"Okay, if any of your dresses fit me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll go with you." Aqua finally admitted.

"I knew one day my persistence would pay off!" Kairi screamed in excitement as she ran back into her room and pulled out a multitude of dresses that Aqua never thought only one girl could own.

In the end, Aqua was wearing one of Kairi's black strapless dresses that showed most of her legs. Aqua felt uncomfortable with every move she made, even with Kairi's many encouragements.

They exited the apartment and hopped into Kairi's car when Aqua decided to ask something she should have before.

"Where are we going?"

"My cousin Namine's house. Their parents are gone for the weekend, so they decided to throw a party." When Kairi said this, Aqua felt excitement bubble at the pit of her stomach. She had always wanted to do something bad. As if this counted as 'bad' in the real world.

"Well stop talking and start driving, I don't want to be late." Aqua said in a matter-of-face tone. Kairi flashed her a smile.

"That's more like it."

x.x.x.

**Sorry I've been really busy with work; remind me not to tell my manager that I can work all seven days of the week... I am dead tired but I'll try to write another chapter for tomorrow as an apology I guess. So like usual please review I love your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

x.x.x.

"I don't want to go Kairi. I'm not going to know anyone. And I'll probably only be following you around like a lost puppy the whole time." Aqua protested as they walked to the front door of her cousin's house.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. This is actually my cousin's boyfriend's house." Kairi said as she knocked on the door a few times before a male brunette answered the door. His hair stuck out in almost every direction, and it somehow reminded Aqua of a starfish.

"Sora!" Kairi chimed as she gave the boy a hug. A small blush crept up his face when he was given a hug. "Sora, Aqua. Aqua, Sora." Kairi quickly introduced the two before heading inside the house. Leaving Aqua and Sora in an awkward silence.

"Come inside. I'll introduce you to some people." Sora said, Aqua walked through the door and Sora led her to the main living area. It wasn't a huge crowd of people, but it was enough to intimidate Aqua. She tugged at the hem of her dress in anxiety, as she walked through a maze of people with Sora. Aqua was led back to Kairi who was sitting with a blonde girl. Aqua quickly took up the space beside Kairi.

"Ditcher." She muttered to her friend, while Sora was talking to the blonde beside Kairi.

"Deal with it you're not a little girl anymore." Kairi teased. "This is my cousin Namine by the way. Namine, Aqua. Aqua, Namine." Kairi said as she motioned to the girl sitting beside her.

"You're the best at introductions." Aqua said coldly, but jokingly to Kairi. "Nice to meet you, so you're Kairi's cousin?"

"Yes I am, and I would introduce you to my boyfriend Roxas, but he seems to be elsewhere." Namine said searching the crowd. "Ah, there he is. Roxas I want you to meet someone." Aqua saw a blonde in the crowd smile gently at Namine. Aqua assuming that he was Roxas, when he got closer she held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Aqua." She said, and the blonde took her hand. But when she looked at his face, all the blood drained from hers. He looked exactly like Ventus. A wave of guilt and loneliness washed through she was right in front of someone who looked exactly like her little brother. She didn't want to leave like that but she thought it was the best thing for her at the time. Maybe it wasn't after all.

"Aqua, are you okay?" Kairi asked. "You look a bit pale." Aqua immediately snapped out of her thoughts and apologized to Roxas for blankly staring at him like that. Everyone else just gave her weird looks. Great, now she looks like an idiot. She made a mental note to punch Kairi later for making her come to the party.

The party went on and Aqua found herself talking to Namine for the majority of the night. Namine was very down to earth and not as much as a party animal like her boyfriend for example. He was dancing on a table by the end of the night with his brother Sora. It was going well, until everyone heard a door slam.

"Roxas! Roxas?" A voice yelled from the front door, right away everyone somehow knew that they should get out of here and fast. It must have been his mother because the voice was obviously female and it sounded much older than a young adults voice. But something about it tugged at Aqua's memory. While everyone was trying to run out the back door, Aqua stayed with Roxas in the living room.

"Aqua, what are you doing? Get out of here!" He motioned to the door angrily as he hissed the words at Aqua, she looked back and saw Kairi at the door silently begging her to go with her. They could hear footsteps coming closer and when Roxas' mother came from around the corner all heck broke loose.

"What is the meaning of this? You are so grounded young man!" She screeched at the young blonde. "Kairi don't even think for one second that I can't see you!" She yelled towards the door, Aqua looked back to see Kairi in a half crouched position trying to look unnoticeable when she tried to exit the house at the last second. Kairi sulked back into the house. "And you!" She pointed at Aqua. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

This was the equivalent of an adult hissy fit and Aqua was angered by the last statement. "You are in no position to treat me like your child when you walked out on us almost seventeen years ago mom!" Aqua yelled back at her mother. For some reason, ever since she met Roxas she had a feeling that her mother wouldn't be too far off. There was just too much of a resemblance for it to be a coincidence.

"What are you talking about?" Both Kairi and Sora said from the back door. Sora must have followed Kairi back into the house when Kairi gave up from hiding.

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you knew me at all." Her mother challenged from across the room ignoring Sora and Kairi's question.

"That's the problem; you walked out on me before I got to know you. Do you know what it's like knowing your mother willingly walked out on you?"

"I needed my space, and I don't expect you to understand why I left. And so you know I am happy where I am in life, now please don't ruin what I've tried to accomplish."

"Just because you're happy doesn't mean we are! You left your newborn son; you left your year old daughter, you left your loving husband. You packed up and left no explanation. Nothing! And all you care about is yourself?" Aqua screeched, as the tears wouldn't stop coming from her eyes. She had always wanted a mother, a loving caring mother that would always take care of her.

No doubt living with her father and brother was always an adventure, but she wanted someone who would understand her. Be there for her, but mainly to mother her. No brother or father could do that, but it's what made her who she was today. And Aqua was almost disgusted at herself for ever running away from all that she loved, she was scared, scared that things may turn out like it did for her father and mother. She didn't know what she wanted to do in life; she thought she needed her space. But all she needed was family, and Terra. She had never felt sorrier; he was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. And she walked away from his as if he were nothing. But she couldn't bring herself to hate her mother.

"Thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson." Aqua said as she walked out of the house and back to her apartment without further explination. As soon as she got there, she was going to pack up and go back home. She sent up a silent prayer that Terra would forgive her and things would soon get better.

Aqua sent a text to her brother saying to expect her the next morning. She was determined to get on the next train home. Once in her apartment, while ignoring the onslaught of texts her brother was sending back in response. She changed out of the dress and changed into a jeans and t-shirt combo and was out the door and packed in less than 20 minutes.

She slid the extra key back under the door and walked out of the life she fooled herself into thinking that it was the life for her. The life she really wanted was with Terra, he had always been so good to her, why should she have been any less to him?

She was finally going home, knowing what she wants this time for sure. Who knew that what she truly wanted was right there in front of her the whole time?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Terra Terra Terra Terra Terra Terra!" Ventus yelled on the other end of the phone. Terra winced upon hearing his named called out repeatedly. Never in his life had he been more annoyed to hear someone calling his own name, until now. He looked over at his alarm clock and it read 3:13 to his annoyance. His friend was notorious for phone calls like this, and they occurred far too often. Terra was surprised he managed sane after all these years with Ven in his life.

"Ven, this better be important. It is 3AM and if you don't have a good reason to call me I swear you are-" Terra growled into the phone before being cut off by his friend who was unfazed by the threats.

"It's Aqua! She is coming back! She just texted me! Aqua will be back at 7, so you have 4 hours to come up with a plan to make her fall in love with you again!" Ven squealed like a little girl into the phone. Terra felt his heart stop once he heard her name, at first he thought it was just going to be news on how she was doing. But it turns out she was coming back! He threw his phone onto his bed and started running around his house screaming like a mad man (technically his uncle Ansem's house, because he moved back to Twilight Town again) until he disturbed Ansem's sleep.

"What is your problem kid?" Ansem said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Terra surprised Ansem when he grabbed his uncle's face and pulled it down so he could kiss the top of his uncles head. Then Terra continued to sing songs of joy while skipping down the hallway.

His uncle went into his room and picked up the phone, which Ven was still squealing like a little girl on the other end.

"Ven?" Ansem called into the phone.

"Yeah? Ansem? Where is Terra?" Ven politely answered after he calmed down enough to speak legible words.

"Dancing down around the house." He mused into the phone. "Is Justin Bieber coming to town or something?"

"Haha no! Aqua is coming back!" He screamed on the other end.

"Well that's great, now I'll get Terra to call you back okay?" Ansem said as he hung up the phone not bothering to wait for an answer from the young blonde.

He walked down the hallway to find Terra sitting in the corner gazing off into the distance. He was deep in thought and Ansem didn't want to disturb him as long as he was quiet. So after finally going back to bed he heard shuffling of feet on the hardwood floor.

"I'm going out!" He heard Terra call from another room before hearing a loud slam. Ansem came to the conclusion that he was going to the train station regardless of the time that she may arrive. All he hoped for was that he wouldn't get burned by her again.

x.x.x.

Ven was confused when he heard the usual 'click' sound when someone hangs up on you on his phone. He had never thought that Ansem was one to hand up on people like that, none the less he did call at 3am. But it was big news; all he was worried about was how Aqua would react to Terra. Because Ven knew his friend would probably already be waiting at the train station for her. It was the only way to get to this part of Twilight Town regardless of where you are coming from so it was obvious she would be travelling by train.

Then it hit him. He hadn't told his dad yet. He booked it down the hallway and slammed his father's bedroom door open. Eraqus sat up immediately upon hearing someone slam a door. Still in a half asleep half awake state, he didn't realize it was Ven. Eraqus quickly grabbed a wooden sword placed under his bed, then went after the intruder still not realizing that it was Ven.

Once again Ven was making sounds that only girls should make. But this time it wasn't shrieks of joy and excitement, it was shrieks of terror. It wasn't until Ven mentioned Aqua's name that Eraqus finally snapped out of it.

"She is coming back? When?" He asked grabbing his son by the shoulders and shaking his violently as if he was trying to shake the answer out of him.

"You almost killed me! And you act as if nothing happened? I'm not speaking until you apologize." Ven said as he turned away from his father and crossed his arms.

"Ven, you are such a-"

"Child? Yes, I am as a matter of fact."

"Ha! You talked!"

"I don't recall such a thing, and yet I still hear no apologies."

"I am sorry you are such a child..."

"Well that's as good as it's going to get!" Ven exclaimed as he turned around to face his father. "Aqua is coming back I guess she snapped out of it finally and she will be here at 7. And I think Terra might already be at the station waiting."

"Okay, let's just hope everything goes well between the two of them. Terra is a good kid, and she needs someone like him. Terra is probably the only guy I will ever approve of regarding Aqua." Eraqus sighed. Ventus started to head back to his room when Eraqus spoke up again. "Kid, aren't you going to meet Terra at the station?"

"Nope, I think he needs time to think up of a plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"A plan to renew Aqua's trust in Twinkies." Ven said, his father only raised a brow at his son's remark and went back to sleep.

x.x.x.

4:55. That what the time read on Terra's watch when he looked back at it for the millionth time this morning. His impatience was almost pitiful; every train that went by his heart skipped a beat hoping somehow it would be Aqua. Even though Ven previously stated that she would arrive at 7.

Terra didn't even know what he would do when she showed up. What would he do? What would she do? Would she come back to him? Or was she just coming back for her family? Regardless of what her choices were in coming back, he would persevere like he did a couple years ago which had won her heart over in the first place.

Slowly his watch turned to 5:00, and trains come and go every hour, he could hear the distant sound of the train hitting its breaks before finally seeing it come to a stop at the terminal. Out of habit he looked at those exiting the train, a steady stream of businessmen in suits some travellers passed by his. He was lounging on a nearby bench waiting for the 7oclock train.

But as the crowd of passengers exiting the train dwindled in numbers. One last passenger made their way from the train. The stranger looked female suggested by the clothing she wore, and she looked into the distance as if expecting someone to be there, then checked a wristwatch before heading to a bench about 20 metres from Terra. She continued to look around before her eyes rested on Terra. Her eyes were the color of the ocean itself, maybe that's why they called her Aqua. Because it was Aqua looking straight at him.

x.x.x.

**THEN ANOTHER TRAIN COMES AND RUNS THE TWO OVER, AND THEY BOTH DIE!... THE END...**

**Haha just kidding, but the cliff-hanger is real sorry to say. But I will try my best to get the next chapters updated, as I do plan on making a big deal out of this reunion.**

**So bye for now! And if I don't update in the next couple days don't freak out, it means I have to work OT for the billionth time... or I have died. Yeah...**


End file.
